The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bathroom fixtures. More specifically, various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to bathroom fixture systems configured to provide aural and/or vibratory stimulation and systems and methods for controlling such bathroom fixture systems.
Shower and bath fixtures vary widely in the features they provide. Many basic bath fixtures, for example, provide a bath tub or basin, a faucet for adding water to the tub and a drain for removing water, and few, if any, other features. Some consumers wish to purchase fixtures that have more advanced features that make taking a bath or shower more enjoyable and/or relaxing in addition to being merely functional. One such feature, for example, may include water jets in a bath tub configured to provide a tactile (e.g., massaging) stimulus for the user. Another feature may include devices (e.g., transducers) configured to generate sound to allow a user to listen to music, relaxing nature sounds, or some other manner of aural stimulus while showering or bathing.